


Birthday Gift

by habibinasir (lulu_kitty)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/pseuds/habibinasir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Agron's spindly handwriting was the note, "Happy Birthday to my wild little dog ;)" </p><p>Nasir smiled, delighted. His birthday wasn't for another month and Agron had already gotten him something. Any hesitation he had about opening the box was gone now that he knew the gift was for him. He would just pretend to be surprised. He gently peeled back the red wrapping paper to reveal what was inside. </p><p>Nasir gasped, nearly dropping the box on the floor when he realized what it was. Feeling himself flush from his ears all the way down his chest, he looked wildly around as if he was going to be caught by someone peering disapprovingly through their clothes. "You dirty fucking bastard," Nasir whispered quietly, staring back down at it for a moment before a wicked grin overtook his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklemotion74](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparklemotion74).



> for sparklemotion74 who requested a birthday ficlet where "one surprises the other with a completely inappropriate gift." Happy Birthday, babe! Hope you like. Its unbeta'ed, so any mistakes are my bad. 
> 
> warning(s) for sex toys and just general filthiness because, well, Agron >:)

"Hey, baby, I'm off to have that lunch meeting with Spartacus."

Nasir groaned, unfurling himself from inside their giant comforter in order to peak his head out at his boyfriend. Agron smiled down at him from where he was perched on the side of the bed. He looked good, freshly showered and fully dressed, as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't," Nasir pushing his hands against Agron's chest. "I have dragon breath right now," he said giggling at the sight of Agron, eyes closed with his lips puckered for a kiss. 

Agron rolled his eyes, "Like I care about that." He pulled Nasir's hands away, pinning them on either side of his head as he kissed Nasir deeply. He ran his tongue along his lips until Nasir yielded with a moan, letting Agron delve into his mouth, meeting his tongue with his own. After a moment Agron pulled back with a wet smack, pausing to give a quick nip to Nasir's bottom lip before he pressed his lips against Nasir's ear. "Considering where my mouth was last night," he whispered roughly. 

Nasir groaned, squirming his wrists out from Agron's hold to wrap his arms and legs around Agron and pull him fully on top of him. "Do you have to go?" he complained as he nuzzled into Agron's neck, enjoying his weight on top of him and the fresh scent of his skin.

Agron growled softly into his ear, moving to press a line of kisses down his neck. "Yes, you know Spartacus has a lot riding on this meeting. I promise I'll be back at a decent hour. And we'll have tonight and tomorrow all to ourselves," he said reaching his hand underneath the comforter to caress the bare skin of Nasir's hip. He pressed one final kiss to Nasir's mouth before standing up and straightening his clothes. 

"I made some eggs and bacon for you, they're in the fridge for you to heat up when you want it," Agron addressed Nasir, or rather, the comforter, as Nasir had immediately thrown the covers back on top of himself as soon as Agron stood up. 

"You're so good to me," Nasir rasped from underneath the blanket, reaching one foot out to nudge Agron's leg. 

Agron chuckled, grabbing it, "We were probably going to hit up the gym afterwards. Did you want to come, I can swing back here to pick you up?"

"Nah," Nasir said, pulling his foot out of Agron's grasp and safely underneath the warmth of the blanket. "I was just going to stay in today. I have to do laundry and wanted to do some cleaning. We haven't scrubbed the house down since before the holidays and its getting gross." 

"Good luck with that," Agron called from the doorway. "I'll text you when I'm on the way home."

Nasir pulled the blankets down to see Agron exiting the bedroom. "Love you!" he called after him. 

"I love you too!" Agron chimed back from the other room. He could hear Agron reaching for his keys in the living room before the front door was closed. He fell back into the bed with a sigh. 

Nasir had been looking forward to his weekend off from work for weeks. It was the last weekend before the end of his winter break and he fully intended to take advantage of this time to sleep in. He closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep but all he could think about was Agron's mouth on him, the hot suction of his lips, the scrape of his stubble against his skin.... He groaned, giving in, and got up to take a shower. 

*

It was sometime later after he had showered (jacked off), eaten, finished a load of laundry that Nasir wandered back into their closet to start putting things away. He had just opened Agron's sock and underwear drawer to roll up his freshly laundered clothes when he saw it. 

It was a large black box that took up nearly the whole drawer. Nasir paused, staring at it. He didn't want to be the guy that went through his boyfriend's things. He and Agron had only started living together at the start of Nasir's fall semester so there were still some navigating on what was private and what was not. He tucked the socks he was holding back in the drawer before lifting the box. It wasn't very heavy but there was definitely something in it. He placed it on top of the dresser, staring at it, debating. 

Upon further examination the box only seemed to be closed by the black ribbon tied around it (which Nasir was positive was one of his own he used to tie back his hair), so he could peak in without Agron ever noticing. Heart-pounding, Nasir unlaced the ribbon and slowly pulled the lid off. He was met with the sight of a card laying on top of red wrapping paper. In Agron's spindly handwriting was the note, "Happy Birthday to my wild little dog ;)" 

Nasir smiled, delighted. His birthday wasn't for another month and Agron had already gotten him something. Any hesitation he had about opening the box was gone now that he knew the gift was for him. He would just pretend to be surprised. He gently peeled back the red wrapping paper to reveal what was inside. 

Nasir gasped, nearly dropping the box on the floor when he realized what it was. Feeling himself flush from his ears all the way down his chest, he looked wildly around as if he was going to be caught by someone peering disapprovingly through their clothes. "You dirty fucking bastard," Nasir whispered quietly, staring back down at it for a moment before a wicked grin overtook his face. 

*

It was half past six in the evening by the time Agron got home. Nasir was in the kitchen, under the pretense of watering the plants and checking on the food in the slowcooker. Really, it just had the best vantage point for surprise: their living room and kitchen were attached, with the kitchen island blocking the rest of the room from view. 

He heard Agron shut the door with a groan and Nasir could hear him dropping his gym bag to the floor and pulling his shoes off in the entryway of their house. Nasir tried his best to relax his wildly beating heart. He hoped Agron wouldn't be disappointed he opened his gift. The more rational part of him knew that, if he knew anything about Agron, this sort of surprise would be very much welcome. He hurriedly moved to cover the lube with a dish cloth before Agron loped around the corner into the living room. 

"Hey, babe," Agron greeted as he dropped onto the couch, yanking his sweatshirt over his head as he moved. Nasir watched as he stretched his legs out in front of him, rolling his ankles a bit. 

"Hey. Good work out then?" he asked, wincing a bit at his overly innocent tone. 

"It was good. You know how pumped up Spartacus gets after meetings," Agron leaned his head back against the couch. He had nothing but a tight black underarmor tank underneath his sweatshirt and Nasir couldn't help staring at his biceps, mind in the gutter from his plotting all afternoon. 

"So the meeting went well then, I hope," Nasir chimed, wondering how fast he could get Agron out of his matching black underarmor leggings and basketball shorts.

"Spartacus thinks we're gonna get the grant so that's good. I don't know if I trust these shits to hold to their word but apparently I trust no one," he said, air quoting the last part with an impression of Spartacus's deep voice. 

Nasir chuckled lightly, which made Agron pop his head up and give him a mischievous grin. His smile widened, lust sparkling in his eyes, when he took in Nasir, hair down and wearing Agron's old rugby t-shirt, so large on him the collar fell to one side, baring his shoulder. Nasir moved to grab their watering can, staring intently at their little aloe plant as he watered it, in order to avoid making eye contact and blowing his cover. 

"The place looks so great by the way. I can't believe you did this all by yourself today. I feel bad, I would have helped," Agron said looking around their spotless living room. 

"Well I just hope you aren't too tired from your work out. Because I think I deserve a proper reward for playing housewife all day, " Nasir teased, turning his back on Agron as he placed the watering can on the opposite counter, heart pounding in excitement. 

"I think I'll manage," Agron responded in a low teasing voice. Nasir could hear him getting off the couch and making his way around the corner into the kitchen, where he paused, taking in the full view of Nasir. 

Agron's strangled gasp was all the warning he had before he was pressed hard against the kitchen counter. Agron's large body molding around Nasir's as he leaned down to growl into his ear, "Baby," he breathed. "You found your present." 

"Mmhmm," Nasir hummed, gripping the edge of the counter and pressing back into Agron. Besides Agron's shirt, Nasir was completely naked except for the long red and black fox tail that hung down between his legs. 

Agron groaned, one hand reaching under his shirt to grip Nasir, lifting the shirt and exposing his chest; his other hand reached down to stroke the synthetic fur. 

"You did a really terrible job at hiding it," Nasir gasped, his elbows collasping as Agron bit hard into the skin of his neck, making him fall forward onto the kitchen counter. 

"Hm, maybe I wanted you to find it," Agron whispered gravely as he reached between Nasir's cheeks, where the top of the tail met with the base of the plug inside his body. He gripped the base and begin twisting the plug firmly inside Nasir. 

"Oh fuck," Nasir cried out as he flailed, torn between reaching behind to grip Agron and clutching the edge of the counter, as Agron mercilessly twisted the plug inside him. 

There had been three different detachable plug sizes Agron had gotten for him to choose from. Nasir, always ambitious, of course picked the largest one, eager to replace the plug with Agron's girth with as little prep as possible. So now, with each firm twist of Agron's hand, the plug pressed deliciously against his prostate. With a loud growl Agron pressed him further against the counter so that Nasir was lying with his head and torso completely on top of it, making him stand on his toes, his balance only supported by Agron's hands holding him in place. Being bent over this angle gave Agron an obscene view of where the plug disappeared into his ass. He whimpered, feeling the intensity of Agron's gaze on him from behind his back.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, Agron" Nasir gasped out as he grinded his ass down to meet Agron's hand at the base of the plug, getting even more friction. With a shaking hand, he reached down to wrap it around his fully hard cock, protecting it from scraping too hard against the edge of the counter. Agron growled at that, releasing the one hand pressing down on his back to bat Nasir's hand away and grip Nasir's cock firmly in his own hand. 

Agron swiftly wiped his thumb across the head of Nasir's cock the way he knew Nasir liked. It was all too much, too overwhelming. Between Agron's grip on his cock and the constant twisting pressure on his prostate, along with just the general excitement Nasir had felt all day, he couldn't help himself, and with a sharp cry he came unexpectedly, all over himself and the kitchen counter. 

"Fuck," Agron muttered, releasing Nasir who melted against counter with a groan. Agron quickly moved to gather him in his arms before he slid off the edge and laid him out gently on the floor of kitchen, making sure to shield his head from any impact. Nasir hissed quietly at the feeling of the tile against his back. It felt too cold against his over heated body. 

He twisted to pull Agron's shirt off entirely, using it to wipe the come off his stomach and chest. He tossed it haphazardly behind him and lied back to watch with hooded eyes as Agron struggled to get out of his clothing as quickly as possible. He groaned at the sight of Agron's hard cock pressing against seam of his underarmor leggings. He made a half aborted motion to help but groaned at the pressure of the plug inside him, falling back against the floor instead, with legs splaying open. He could feel his tail tickling against the inside of his thigh.

"The fucking sight of you right now," Agron groaned staring at him as he fiercely yanked off his leggings and freeing his cock. He struggled for a minute to pull them off his feet, and then practically threw them across the room in his haste. Nasir was too far gone, staring hungrily at Agron's cock, to even tease or make any comments about it. 

"Is there lube...?" he questioned, staring down at Nasir, green eyes blazing. 

"I hid it under the towel," Nasir breathed, making a half-hearted gesture at the kitchen island. Agron chuckled a bit, grabbing both before kneeling between Nasir's spread legs. "Is this clean?" Agron asked, waving the dishcloth in his hand. "Good," he muttered at Nasir's nod, laying it down beside Nasir before he popped the lube open. Nasir watched, biting his lip, as Agron coated his fingers, legs twitching with anticipation. 

With his lubed hand reaching to steady Nasir's knee, Agron reached his free hand between Nasir's legs to grip at the base of the plug once again. He gave it one more teasing twist, making Nasir gasp and buck his hips, before pulling it out gently and laying it on the cloth beside them. 

"I take it you like your present then? " Agron gritted out, sliding two fingers easily inside Nasir's stretched hole. Nasir hissed, nodding, as he gripped uselessly at the floor. 

Agron adjusted one of Nasir's legs to slide over his shoulder as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to Nasir's lips. "Looks so good on you, baby. How long were you wearing it? Waiting for me to come home?" Agron whispered against Nasir's lips, eyes glazed over as he began stretching his fingers rhythmically inside Nasir. 

Nasir hissed, reaching his hand to grip the back of Agron's neck, keeping him close. He whispered back against Agron's lips, "I put it in me as soon as I found it, had it in for hours. Couldn't wait." Nasir couldn't resist the way Agron's eyes widened at this. He pressed forward to meet Agron in a sloppy kiss; lips bruising, teeth clashing a bit, both of them too far gone to care. Agron took this opportunity to slip a third finger into Nasir, immediately pressing them back against Nasir's prostate. 

Nasir cried out, breaking away from the kiss and falling back on the floor. It hurt a bit from overstimulation but Nasir couldn't resist bucking back down on Agron's fingers. "Agron, please." He cried out, "can't wait anymore, I need you in me."

"Fuck," Agron choked out, panting harshly, as he pulled is fingers out and eagerly reached for the lube. He coated his cock liberally, Nasir biting his lips at the sight of it, canting his hips impatiently. Agron roughly gripped at his leg draped over his shoulder before pressing in in one firm thrust. 

"Fuck!" Nasir shouted, back and neck arching in a bow, Agron reached underneath him to grab his shoulder and steady him. He pressed soothing kisses to Nasir chest, biting lightly at his nipples to allow Nasir to adjust to his girth. 

"Come on, baby," he whispered gently, stroking his one hand down the side of Nasir's thigh as the other one held Nasir's body steady. "I got you. Giving you what you've been waiting for all day," he growled out, bending low again press his face in Nasir's neck, breathing in his scent.

Nasir nodded, eyes pressed shut, as he started canting his hips down again, urging Agron to move. He reached his arms up to hold onto Agron's shoulder's, pulling him down closer on top of him, wincing at the weight of Agron pressing him down into the intense stretch. As if reading his mind, Agron pulled back, pulling Nasir's leg down from his shoulder to urge both of his legs to wrap around his torso instead. He pressed back down on top of Nasir, one hand reaching back to grip under his shoulder and the other going to guard the back of Nasir's head from hitting the floor, pressing inside him with slow, firm thrusts. 

Nasir cried out, once more reaching to hold onto to Agron's shoulders and pulling him down on top of him fully. He rolled his head to the side, baring his neck for Agron, who immediately latched on. The gentle bite of Agron's mouth paired with the hard thrusts of his cock inside him, grazing his prostate each time was making him crazy. Already overcome by his earlier orgasm, Nasir lost all sense of inhibition, and he cried out incoherently at every thrust.

"Agron, please! Harder," he managed to rasp out, scratching hard down Agron's back, tightening his legs around him. Agron groaned, biting hard at his neck, before thrusting in hard and fast, his grip on Nasir's shoulder the only thing keeping Nasir from sliding across the floor. 

"So good, so hot," Agron growls, breath hot against Nasir's neck. Nasir felt himself tensing, his body curling closer to Agron's, his cock rubbing against Agron's abs. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth gaping open as he clutched desperately at Agron's sweaty back. He seemed to lose track of space and time, as his whole body focused on the feeling of Agron's cock inside him and the friction of Agron's stomach against his now fully hard cock. 

"Come on, baby, let go," Agron panted out, gasping at the feeling of Nasir's body clenching around him. "I've got you," he whispered, pressing a kiss against Nasir's bruised neck. The movement was Nasir's undoing, the light kiss paired with the hard press against Nasir's prostate and he was crying out, coming once again. 

"Fuck, yes," Agron groaned at the feeling of Nasir clenching tightly around his cock, Nasir's come dribbling out all over his stomach and chest. He gritted his teeth, letting Nasir ride out his orgasm before he let himself go with a grunt. Nasir hissed at the feeling of Agron's warm come inside him, rubbing soothingly at Agron's back as he tensed above him. 

Nasir sighed wrapping his arms loosely around Agron, hands gripping in Agron's short hair as he collapsed on top of him. They both lied there, Agron still inside him, panting for a moment before Nasir's legs twitched at the feeling of Agron's come sliding down his leg. This seem to snap Agron into action, Nasir barely had time to complain at the feeling of Agron slipping out of him before Agron was pushing the plug back inside.

"Ah," Nasir cried out slightly, squirming at the sensation of Agron's come trapped inside him. Agron chuckled, grinning wickedly at him before pressing a firm kiss to his chest and rolling off of him. 

Nasir immediately curled into his side, "Gonna ruin my tail," he grumbled into Agron's chest, his hand running restlessly across Agron's chest, tired but still unable to stop touching him. Agron hummed before reaching for the dish cloth, he had rolled on top it, so it took him a minute to free it from underneath him, Nasir's dead weight on his side not doing anything to assist. He gently lifted Nasir's leg to pat him dry with it before collapsing down again, pulling Nasir close to his side once more. 

After a moment of content silence, Agron laughed abruptly. "Not going to lie, I was worried you weren't going to like it. I thought you'd think I was a Furry." 

Nasir laughed sharply, make his sore body clench. "Well I do now, you dirty fucking bastard," he said twisting Agron's nipple hard. He giggled harder as Agron squirmed to escape him. 

"My wild little dog," Agron teased as he laughed, dimples flashing widely as he trapped Nasir's hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Nasir's fox plug: https://img1.etsystatic.com/046/0/9473403/il_570xN.712641635_g1if.jpg
> 
> Also, Agron's outfit (bc yo, enjoy): http://photos.laineygossip.com/articles/idris-elba-running-03sept14-09.jpg


End file.
